Teacher, What You Do To Me!
by Draiq
Summary: Dexter comes home to find a killer in his house. will he take the boy in and teach him all he knows? will something spark between the two empty killers? RP, Lemon in future, M, Slash/Yaoi, Dexter&Jeremy Downs XD
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

Well peeps, this is an odd one for me XD yes, that's right, it's a real show that I'm writing about, not anime! (Shock! Horror!) No, but seriously, poor old Dexter needs some help! So few stories here! And it's such a good show!! (and books)

Well, once again (if anyone who has read my other work could be bothered to read this) this is not actually a story! XD that's right, it's another RP by **Morlea** and I XD after I got her dangerously addicted XD –grin-

Spelling mistakes have been fixed, but not grammatical ones XZ as it would just take me far too long XZ My posts are in Bold, **Morlea's** are plain. Half credit goes to her! XD

So here it is XD some good Dexter action! And if no one remembers, Jeremy Downs is the boy from episode three "Popping Cherri"

Disclaimer: Neither **Morlea**, nor I own Dexter…but god we wish we did…Imagine it…OWNING Dexter…-drool-

**Teacher What You Do To Me**

**Dexter sighed, a small shudder running up his spine. Here it was; the emotion, the passion! He placed the slide over the drop of crimson blood, smiling down at the murderer beneath him. "Well...let's get down to business!" He flicked his visor down, cutting into the murderer swiftly. Later, travelling back to his house he sighed contentedly, another lovely night…another success. Now he could start the hunt all over again.**

Jeremy had no idea why he was let go. He could feel how hard his neck and windpipe had been squeezed. He was chanceless. Jeremy knew the name of the strange man, Dexter; he'd seen his name and address when he had stolen his wallet. Emotions were so strange; he didn't feel them, no real thrill. Ever since he had been raped the only real emotion he felt was when he stabbed the fucker that did it. He was sitting on a clean couch, in a clean house, everything nice and tidy. Dexter sure kept rising in his list of strange. But still he recognized himself in the man, a bit. That was why he was here. He wanted to know more. Dexter was going to teach him, explain to him what he was.

**Dexter opened the door casually, his killers instincts told him someone was already in his house, and he acted calmly, as he went to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of juice, slipping some ice cubes into it. "You want a drink, Jeremy?" he called over his shoulder towards the other room, knowing that it was the boy who was there.**

Jeremy blinked. How did the man already know he was there...Deciding to just ask as if it was normal he answered. "Yeah sure." He moved to lie on Dexter's couch. How was he going to do this...hmmm well first see if he was thrown out. Maybe he could get the older man so far as to let him stay!

**Dexter complied, bringing him a glass of the cool liquid before sitting down on the couch opposite the teens. He watched the younger boy for a while, before asking simply, "Killed again? Or not yet?"**

"Not yet, the urge is growing though." Jeremy reached for his glass, picked it up before sitting up a bit so he could drink half of it. He placed the glass back down before running a hand through his hair. "You?" He asked, turning his head to look at Dexter

**Dexter blinked; "of course." he sat back a little further, studying the boy. "So you haven't killed yet, but you want to...so why are you here? You want me to teach you?" his eyes flicked over the boys light brown hair, lingering on the tattoo on his neck, as he waited for an answer.**

Jeremy nodded, smiling a bit. "Got that right; Jail is fucked up man I don't wanna go back there. Since you get away with it all the time I decided you'll be my teacher." He moved to sit up partially so he could look at Dexter a bit better.

**Dexter nodded. "alright, I'll teach you." he wondered on his good luck, not only would he have an apprentice, to carry on his little job, but he would also have someone just like him, someone else cold and empty. "The most important thing to remember is to only kill those that deserve it, and always be sure that they do. The moment you stray, you're dead" his eyes slid towards the dolls head on his fridge for a few seconds, before he looked back at the boy.**

"Alright, that won't be a problem; all scum lives in Miami after all." He grinned. "So where do I sleep?" He asked, obviously thinking that he was gonna stay with Dexter in this house. He reached out to drink the last bit of his juice and bit down on one of the ice cubs before chewing them.

**Dexter raised an eyebrow. "You sleep wherever you want, so long as it's not here. I like my privacy" he said quietly, standing to take his now empty glass back out to the kitchen, washing it up quickly as he pondered whether he should have a workout before going to bed. He probably should, after all, to be a serial killer, one had to keep their strength up.**

Jeremy sighed, maybe it wasn't so easy. Well that was cool, he would just stay here wether Dexter liked it or not. He pulled off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt but kept it on before turning around and making himself comfortable on the couch. It was actually nice to lie on. He rolled his head to stretch his stiff neck muscles.

**Dexter walked back into his lounge room, sighing as he saw the teens back turned to him from his couch, his shoes already discarded. walking up behind him stealthily, so the boy wouldn't hear a thing, he quickly pulled him from the couch, pinning him to the floor with his body as he looked into his eyes, "rule number one: never turn your back on an enemy" he said quietly, letting the boy understand what he meant, as his grip tightened on his throat for a millisecond, before releasing him with a devilish smile.**

"You had to tell me you were an enemy first." Jeremy said, expression hardening a bit. He got up from the ground, pulling his shirt up. It had fallen off a shoulder when he'd been pulled of the couch. A hand ran through his light brown hair before getting back onto the couch. This time not turning his back to Dexter. He looked at the older man almost daring him to do something again.

**Dexter sat back, resting on his forearms, "rule number two Jeremy: when you're a serial killer, EVERYONE is an enemy" he grinned, knowing he was making the boy look like an idiot, as he studied him avidly. What an interesting specimen. Hopefully he would never be a part of his slide collection...**

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'd say this is rule number one and the other two...but whatever." He felt like hitting the man, he was no idiot. But that would only prove he was an idiot so he stayed calm, eyes looking around Dexter's face to look for something. Like he'd find anything, emotion no...only fake ones.

**Dexter grinned, "I'm not telling you them in order of importance, as they are all as important as each other. if you fail in any, you fail in all." in one smooth movement, almost faster than the eyes could see, Dexter pulled a knife from somewhere on his body, and flicked it with amazing speed, thunking into the couch beside Jeremy's head. "Rule number three: learn to anticipate your opponent's actions and skill level." He didn't like the idea of the boy staying the night, but he figured that before he kicked him out, he may as well teach him some of the essentials.**

Jeremy's eyes widened a bit, he turned his head and looked at the knife from the corner of his eyes. He swallowed, gritting his teeth he reached out to get the knife out. He studied it a minute before grinning a bit, sitting up to stab with it in the air, his grin grew wider. His eyes flicked towards Dexter and then to the knife before looking at Dexter again, his body tense and eyes running around to see if the killer was gonna do anything again, and tense to avoid the possible attack.

**Dexter tilted his head enquiringly, like a cat, as he wondered what Jeremy was thinking. "You look like you want to attack me" he grinned, "You wanna play a game? Kid?"**

"I ain't no kid." He growled, his hands twitching to try and grip Dexter. "A game sure why not." He answered, folding his arms in front of his chest to stop his hand from gripping Dexter.

**Dexter grinned at him again, his smile hiding something. "Alright then. I'm your victim, come on, try and catch me." he sat on the floor relaxedly, watching the teens eyes as he stated the sentence, his criminal mind whirring with possibilities. He would see how the kid performed, whether he had the instinct, and how much, or little, he had to teach him. Dexter knew he was no match for him, but he wanted to find out what sort this boy was. Whether he was a thinker, or an acter.**

Jeremy waited a second before standing up. Dexter was hiding something from him...Whatever! He grinned big when he let himself fall of the couch and sit in front of Dexter. He heard the clock tick, one two three times before he moved. Knife in his right hand he went for Dexter's throat. He wanted to cut it open, see the blood spill out with each hearth beat, see his victim choke on his own blood.

**Dexter gripped his wrist quickly, twisting it and giving it a hard flick, forcing the blade to fall from his fingers as he pushed him down, his other hand on his throat. "Bang, you're dead!" he grinned, before moving to his previous position. "Come on, try it again" he winked**

Jeremy growled low in his throat. He was halfway up when he thought of the idea to not just jump at Dexter but actually try something else. He moved behind Dexter and waited a bit before getting close slowly so not to be 'heard' and gripped Dexter's throat, first make him pass out them strike.

**Dexter played the part, falling to his back, his eyes open and sparkling as he caught the boys wrist to stop his downward strike, the lesson over. "Well done kid. sometimes rash action isn't as effective as slow caution." of course, Jeremy could never actually make Dexter black out, as his grip wasn't right one his throat, nor would Dexter have let it happen, not with his considerable skill.**

"I'm no kid." Jeremy didn't sound angry though, he smiled a bit, proud of himself that he did well. "I'm gonna shower before going to bed." he grinned at Dexter, yanking on Dexter's hands to have his wrists released. "Let go." he said, when he couldn't get them free after a few tries.

**Dexter looked up at him with his usually calm eyes, "I told you that you may not stay here, my house is not yours, nor may you treat it as such just yet." he said, still not releasing the younger man's wrist. There was no way he could break free from Dexter, as the man's grip was like iron**

Jeremy growled. "Then where do I gotto sleep? I just got outa prison; you think I got a place to stay?" He asked, sarcastically, rolling his eyes and trying to free his wrist again. He growled a bit more, pulling his lower lip in between his teeth biting on it.

**"You can stay at the half way house, you have a room there." said Dexter, still not releasing the boys hand, though, not entirely sure of why he didn't**

"So? Why can't I stay here?"Jeremy asked, not pulling onto his arm anymore since it just wouldn't come loose, He thought that maybe there would be bruises. Even so it was exciting and fun to be here, Dexter was dangerous and it just made things feel like danger and made Jeremy feel a bit as if he were alive.

**Dexter released the boy at last. "I told you, I like my privacy." sighing, he ran a long fingered hand through his short hair, seeing he had no other option, the kid was just too damn persistent! "Fine, you may stay here, but only for one night. Tomorrow your real training starts, but you won't be staying here another night." with that said he stood slowly, stretching his back languidly as he forced out the kinks.**

Jeremy grinned. "Knew you'd give in eventually. I'm off to shower now!" He still grinned as he left the room and searched for a shower. He found the bedroom first and went through Dexter's clothes to get something clean. Taking what he found he searched further for the bathroom. He laid the clothes down when he found it, pulled of his own clothes and stepped under the water. He quickly washed himself and his hair before drying his body and pulling on the new clothes, he never was somebody for long showers. Knowing Dexter wouldn't give him a bed he returned to the couch, laying on and looking at the ceiling, still grinning a bit.

**Dexter sighed as he watched the teen go through his things. It was like living with Deb all over again. he quickly set to doing his complicated drills, his hands, and feet moving incredibly fast as he parried invisible blows, his form perfect as he mirrored the many martial arts he had been trained in, to the extent that he had become better than his masters. He was so caught up that he didn't bother to stop as Jeremy came back into the room, and just continued on until he defeated his enemy brutally. A slight thrill running through him at this. sometimes, just sometimes, he loved it when they fought back!**

Jeremy watched and now just understood how good Dexter was. His playful side came up though and he sneaked up to Dexter until he was at his side, twirled around and caught one of his fists in a hand, blocking it. "You hit like a girl." He said, grinning. He was so lying but he was hoping to get a bit of fun out of this. He wouldn't be killed, since he was still 'good' so Jeremy wasn't afraid.

**Dexter looked up at him, "you catch like a girl" he parried with a small chuckle, as he flicked his leg out, knocking Jeremy's feet out from under him, following him down to the floor, his hands pinning down his wrists. A slightly hazy look came over Dexter's eyes, "exactly how many times have I had you in this position so far tonight?" he asked quietly, smiling at how funny it was that they always ended up like this. He moved off the boy, taking up another fighting stance, waiting.**

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Not that much. I'll get you on your back. Just wait!" He said, still grinning a bit. He stood up and matched Dexter's stance, just from stealing it from him. Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows and waited, from the small amount of time he had been here he did know that going at Dexter first was, well, stupid; he'd lose anyway. SO Jeremy waited, his look concentrated, he really wanted to win and get Dexter on his back.

**Dexter smiled slightly, the kid showed an aptitude for learning. Already he had got the hint to bide his time, and take it a little easier. Out of morbid curiosity as to what he would do, Dexter decided he would give the kid a bit of a break, and let him win the next round. Something that would NEVER happen in a real fight, not at his level. Dexter aimed a punch at his face, moving a little slower and making his actions clear, his curiosity peaked.**

Jeremy wasn't able to stop his face from breaking out in a wider grin; he dodged the punch, skidding to Dexter's side to kick him in the gut. Moving as fast as he could he pulled on leg underneath the others body and pressed down on Dexter's shoulders to make him fall forward. Jeremy followed, pinning the larger body underneath him. He chuckled. "This is even better than having you on your back. Now I don't have to look at your face." He grinned and chuckled again.

**Dexter growled. Shifting beneath the boy, he flicked his wrist from his grasp powerfully, quickly gripping his wrist in return as he pulled the teen from on top of him harshly. Rolling on top of him he pinned him down again, in the manor that was becoming all too familiar to him. Really, it had been far too easy to escape. "Shoulda quit while you were ahead Jeremy" he warned, "arrogance will get you nowhere"**

"Of course it will." Jeremy still grinned, but didn't fight that much once he was pinned down. He wouldn't escape anyway, better save his strength. "You really are perverted, pinning a teenager down again and again and again." He grinned again, ignoring his first thoughts he tried to get Dexter up by lifting his hips and throw the other off. His wrist wouldn't come loose anyway so it was better to try something else. He used his legs to help his hips actions. "Man! You're heavy!"

**Dexter growled, the boys struggles only enforcing his desire to keep him there, for him to learn his lesson. "Perverted? Even if I was, you're over legal age" he grinned evilly. It was a fake emotion, just like every other. When the teen jerked his hips though, he gasped quietly. Why was his wriggling making him feel...a little bothered? It was...strange, unusual. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not.**

"Oh." Jeremy growled. "Gonna rape me now huh? I'll kill you if you do, I swear I will." His growl got lower during the sentence and he only tried to get free more. He'd noticed Dexter had a different look in his eyes, and Jeremy just couldn't figure out what it was...still it happened because of his wriggling and struggling so he continued that.

**Dexter growled, his eyes turning black. "How dare you?!" he seethed, surprised by his own emotion. This was new...but it felt...powerful! He released the boy, moving away from him quickly. "How dare you ask me that!?" his voice shook slightly. "For one thing, I will never stoop so low as to do what my victims do! Another:…never, EVER children!" he hissed, leaving the room with eyes dark. he had known this boy less than a day, but already he was making him feel things he never had before...but they weren't good things..."sleep on the couch, be up early in the morning. He said tersely, as he entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him and lying down on his bed. He was a monster, he knew he was...but he would never be like that! **

Jeremy was surprised at what just happened. Not only did Dexter get mad...he got really mad, really felt something. A part of him was proud he'd been able to, the other part was angry at Dexter for just leaving him and thinking of him as a child. He was no child! He was over the legal age! Still somewhere he knew he had to feel guilty for making Dexter feel like this but he wasn't. "Be up early yea right so not!"He murmured, taking off his borrowed shirt to use it as a pillow he made himself comfortable on the couch and soon after fell asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888

So, what do ya think? XD end of day one XD no action yet, but Dex felt summat? (anger) Hmmm…interesting XD more coming soon XD

Please R&R, we'll love you forever if you do!!

-iloveanimeguys XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya peeps!

Back at last, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chap of this up! Would you believe I deleted the document it was all saved in XZ Fortunately **Morlea **had a copy XD

**Disclaimer**: neither **Morlea** or I own Dexter, but my god we wished we did…-drooling-

**Teacher, What You Do To Me!**

**~part two~**

**Dexter was an early riser. A VERY early riser. Up at the crack of dawn, he poured himself a glass of orange juice, getting himself some ice from the freezer. Turning to stare at the half naked boy led on his sofa, he shook his head with a sigh. "Lazy bum" he said to himself quietly, before moving around to wake him with a small shake. "Get up Jeremy" he said with a flat voice, "we have a lot to do today"**

Jeremy just turned onto his other side, once again turning his back to Dexter and swatting with a hand at him as if to tell him to fuck off and shut up. He did it all still in his sleep and made a noise when he curled up further.

**Dexter sighed, bracing his hands on the back of the sofa, he lifted and jolted it quickly, forcing the teen to fall off of the soft pillows, onto the hard ground. "Wake up Jeremy" he smiled, "we have lots to do today!" his false cheer was ****unsettling, he knew it. That's what made him do it more.**

"Shut up, fake bastard" The words didn't held real anger since Jeremy was still trying not to wake up, even if he was awake and now that he was laying on the ground he wouldn't go back so fast. He still tried, maybe just to piss Dexter off.

**Dexter walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water from the fridge, he walked back over to the unsuspecting teen. dumping the freezing liquid over him he smiled sweetly and said, "wakey wakey sleepy head" before grinning and returning to the kitchen to make toast****.**

"AHHHHhh!!" Jeremy screamed, body twitching and moving to get away from the cold water. He was seeing red when he stood up, one thing was good about this, he was awake immediately to beat Dexter. He dragged his shivering body to the kitchen where he jumped on Dexter and began to throw wild punches, all the while cursing the serial killer.

**Dexter didn't even feel the first punch, and Jeremy wasn't able to get another in as he easily gripped the boys wrists and pressed him up against the fridge. "I told you l****ast night to be up early. You said you wanted me to teach you, so now I'm teaching you. Go get changed and come out for breakfast. there are some of my old clothes in the bottom drawer, they'll fit you better." he released the boy, essentially dismissing him as he waved him of towards his room, turning back to the toast he was buttering**

Jeremy would have been spitting fire if he were to be a dragon. But he wasn't. Wanting revenge for his cruel wakening he went to Dexter's closet. He didn't take the old clothes out of the bottom drawer, no he took something that looked new and good looking clothes, if they'd be made dirty or ruined it would be a small bit of revenge. He sat down on the kitchen table, a bit of a smug expression on his face.

**Dexter looked around and had to sigh again, although a little ****humor was mixed with the sound. "I realize that you're trying to make me pay for waking you...but you really do look ridiculous in those oversized clothes" he put a plate of toast and eggs in front of the teen, sitting down to eat his own. Looking up he added, this time with serious eyes, "also, you will need to be able to move swiftly, and those clothes will not be suitable"**

"Just have to rip off the parts that are not necessary." Jeremy said, folding his arms in front of his chest before he began to eat. He wouldn't admit it but it tasted good. "It's not that ridiculous..." He murmured in between bites, it was soft so he hoped that Dexter hadn't heard. He thought it was sort of like a child, and stupid to have said it.

**Dexter grinned, ignoring the youth and eating his breakfast, before standing and taking his plate to the kitchen, washing it quickly, putting the plate away and going to take a shower, calling over his shoulder, "Another rule for you! serial killers relly on no one else. clean and put away your own dishes." then he was gone, stripping as he walked, and closing his bedroom door, moving to the ****en-suite to have his shower.**

"I'm so going to kill the bastard..." Jeremy spoke to himself before taking his plate and getting to the kitchen. The cleaning went okay but finding where the plates were kept was different. He found it eventually. His hands were seriously twitching to go at Dexter, and his need to kill wasn't helping. So why not just try? Thinking it was a great idea he sneaked towards Dexter's bedroom, opened the door slowly to not make too much sounds before closing it again.

He walked on his tip toes into the bathroom, his eyes flashing around for something to hit Dexter on the head with to make him pass out. He found something and took it in his right hand before getting into the shower behind Dexter. Jeremy couldn't help but let his eyes look at Dexter, shaking his head he raised his weapon to strike, adrenaline running through his veins at the possible on coming thrill. He didn't think that Dexter would have heard him since he had been quiet, so losing was no option.

**Dexter ducked the fast swing Jeremy sent his way, spinning and gripping his wrists tightly again, making him drop the possible murder weapon, as he forced Jeremy up against the shower wall, the warm water washing over them both, he grinned, "good move kid, creap up on your prey when they least expect it, and always attack from behind. you did well" he smiled reasuringly, not at all phased that the boy had just tried to kill him. he knew there would have been many factors affecting him; his anger at Dexter, and his rising bloodlust. but all in all, he was quite proud. if he had been a normal person, he would have been killed.**

Jeremy gasped as his back hit the shower wall, shivering when it went from cold to warm. The wall cold, the water warm. Jeremy lifted a leg up, positioning it between Dexter's to kick him in the groin. "Let go." He snarled, lifting his leg a bit further. Jeremy knew that this was most likely to happen, but in his small moment of I'm-unbeatable-you're-gonna-die mood he hadn't thought about that. He growled at the question he asked himself, why did he always get pinned? Was it just him or was Dexter holding him longer than necessary each time.

Suddenly images flashed before his eyes, from his rape, but the rape wasn't important. He had been overpowered and then pinned before the other boy had used his body. The important thing was that after that he'd killed the boy. Jeremy could only guess that his faster breath and adrenaline was because his body remembered that soon it got to feel emotion, when he killed again. He closed his eyes, the images increasing; the teen's breath came a bit faster again.

**Dexter noticed the boys doscomfort, and released him imediately. he wondered is he was remembering what that boy had done to him. turning away again he continued to wash himself, not at all phased by the fact that the boy was in there with him. ****"Alright, you're free. Now please go an dry off, and let me shower in peace."**

Jeremy slowly opened his eyes and had to wait a second before he was steady enough to walk. Outside the shower he pulled of his, a.k.a Dexter's clothes and got a towel to dry his wet body off. He then went to Dexter's closet and took the clothes that Dexter had told him about. The clothes actually did fit him pretty well. He went to wait on the couch with a glass of orange juice. He hadn't spoken to Dexter, but he wasn't angry. Just didn't know what to say, didn't want to talk.

**Dexter came back out from the shower a while later, noting the teenagers change of clothes, "a much better choice" he said quietly, as he moved to grab his bag. ****"Now come on, you're coming to be my apprentice. Your name is Rik Lanes, you're fifteen and on work experience." he gestured for Jeremy to follow him out.**

Jeremy got up and followed Dexter. Inside though he was so calm. 15! He was 19 and didn't look like a 15 year old at all...Rik Lanes...a lame name...He shook his head. At least he could make Dexter pay for snacks and drinks and that way give out his money on actually nothing. Yeah that sounded good. "Could have chosen a better name than that..." He spoke, stuffing his hands in his pocket and fingering the knife he put in there. It was the one Dexter had stuffed in the couch last night and Jeremy sort of stole it.

**Dexter sighed, "look, it's your name, and you're going to like it. and before you say anything, yes, you will pass as a fifteen year old, though only just. now come on"**

888888888888888888888888

Well there you go guys! We hope you enjoyed it! Next part coming soon! Please be sure to review, if you do we will love you forever! XD

-iloveanimeguys XD

P.S. Hey guys…-whispers-…I've started a forum for original yaoi (slash) fiction, and it's going pretty good. If anyone wants to join (please god, we want more members!) please send me a PM, and I'll send you the link XD

Seriously, it's an awesome site! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya peeps!

Here's the next chapter for all of those lovely people who have been reviewing!

**Morlea** and I love you guys! XD

**Disclaimer:** we do not, repeat, do NOT own Dexter. If we did we would sick him on all the evil people in the world then chain him in the basment with Jeremy XD

**888888888888**

**Teacher, What You Do To Me!**

**~part three~**

A totaly exhausting day. He had learned a bit, but also had been running around to be Dexter's slave. He did have a hot sis! But of course...as Rik Lanes the 15 year old he didn't stand a change. And he truly didn't need to get the babe, he was gonna learn how to kill, and THAT was his greatest turn on. Even if he was stuck with Dexter...a.k.a. the devil. He had to chuckle at that as he let himself drop down on the couch he'd been sleeping on last night. Jeremy thought it was his couch, his bed. The teen began to think of a way to make sure he'd stay here another night while running a hand through his light brown hair.

**D****exter dropped his things onto the table, sighing, 'you do realise i said you could only stay here one night, no longer. go back to the halfway house tonight" he said as he got himself a drink.**

Jeremy rolled his eyes, grinning a bit. "Yeah I know what you said." 'but I won't listen!' he thought completing his sentence in his head. "So got a girl?" He asked, finding it very funny to see Dexter with a women so he laughed. They'd make little devil children, he was laughing harder when his mind provided him with images of Dexter the devil holding his little devil kids.

**Dexter ignored his laughing, "of course. I have to appear normal. her name is Rita."**

"Sounds lame." Jeremy said once he stopped his laughter. He rolled his eyes. "Your sis though, she's got a hot body." He grinned. It was just to piss Dexter off, it was the truth but Jeremy didn't want to fuck the women, it never was pleasurable having sex, it just wasn't something he did that often. Since he could get a kick out of blood and killing. "When are you gonna help me cover my tracks?" He asked, the need kept on rising and rising and he wanted relief.

**Dexter shrugged off the comment about his sister, knowing Jeremy didn't have a chance in hell anyway. "patience. first you have to find a victim. perhaps for you, a rapist would be a prefered target?" he asked quietly, not wishing to offend the boy, but thinking it was probably good motivation for him...not that he needed much. he could tell the boy was itching to kill.**

Jeremy got a cold look over his face. Tension rising. "Yeah, come over here and I'll kill you." He insulted, but his voice wasn't in it. It was a good idea, he'd give Dexter that. The insulting was second nature, with Dexter at least. The man just got on his nerves. "Computer?" He asked, planning to start right now in finding his prey.

**Dexter eyes grew dark again, at being likened to a rapist, but he shrugged it off. "no, confidential, unsolved cases" he said, going over to his bag and pulling out some promising files he'd gotten earlier that day**

Jeremy smiled as he took the files from Dexter and went back to his place on the sofa, pulling off his shoes to curl his legs underneath his body and open the first one. His eyes scanned over the pages; reading, searching. He could feel his blood boil at some parts. He'd never gotten over his rape, even if it had been 4 years. He could talk about it, stuff like that was no problem, just that inside he was empty, and at nights he relived all of it. The worst part was that he woke up aroused from his kill. Never did his dreams skip his first and up till now only kill.

**Dexter watched the boy read the files, wondering which he would pick. One was a pedophile, raping innocent children, another went only for girls, the other boys. he knew they would all get their just desserts eventually, as Jeremy would need more than one kill as practice.**

Jeremy picked quickly, laying the files of the pedophile and the girl rapists aside.. He flicked his hair out of his face, holding up the file. "This one." He said, reaching out to give that one to Dexter. He sat back down again, making himself comfortable and looking up at the ceiling.

**Dexter nodded. "this man has never been found guilty. as such, there is no actual proof that he is. one of the most important rules for us" he said quietly, "always, ALWAYS be certain. so now, your job is to find incriminating evidence, that proves without a doubt that he is in fact a rapist. then, you may kill him."**

Jeremy flashed a girn. "Don't worry I'll find the evidence. If I am such a cute little boy like his victims I'm sure he'll give me the proof." He could already see himself stab the man over and over again, the blood everywhere. Mutilate those hands, which had been hurting so many souls. He shuddered a bit with excitement.

**"****Be careful Jeremy" Dexter said quietly, "when exposing yourself to an intended victim, they must not know who you really are, or your intentions, and must have no need to attack you. Remember, the best way to get at your enemy is to come at them from behind. At your current skill level, it is the only way you'll be able to take them down" he watched the boy's eager eyes, noting the fact that he was ****getting desperate for a kill.**

"Yeah yeah." Jeremy waved it away, partially ignoring Dexter, partially angry from calling him weak, since that was how it felt. He spaced off into his day dream once again. He blinked when he awoke from his fantasies and got up to get something to drink from the kitchen. "Since all of the boys were raped in the same area, I'll go look for him there." A hand found its way back into his pocket to play with the knife there.

**Dexter sighed, "I had best come with you. and remember, the first trip is only to observe, and gain proof. no attacking just yet. first you will need to set up a kill site, with a great deal of care I might add"**

Jeremy groaned; he had to wait so long? "Okay, don't blow it." He warned, even if he'd probably be the one to blow it. He flinched when his thumb was shallowly cut by the knife and pulled his hand out to suck on the small wound. He stopped for a minute to put on a jacket and shoes then returned to nursing his thumb while waiting for Dexter.

**Dexter sighed, pulling his jacket on also as he picked up the knifes sheeth, removing it from the boys pocked quickly, and replacing it once safely concealed. ****"Another rule, DNA is death to you. Always practice safely with weapons, as a single drop of your blood will have you away for life, especially now that you have a criminal record"**

Jeremy nodded, okay that was a thing to remember. "Thanks." He thanked Dexter for the first time and almost had himself scared. Why the hell did he say that?! He left the front door, planning to walk. It wasn't that far and maybe the cold evening breeze would help him to control himself.

**Dexter nodded, "no worries" before following the boy out, locking the door behind him. he watched Jeremy in the dark, noting the way his hips swayed slightly in a predatorial walk, his balance perfect. he didn't know it yet, but Jeremy was a killing machine. ****Dexter planned on teaching him well, making sure he knew the code of Harry, and followed it. He would make a fun play mate.**

Jeremy licked his lips, acording to the file this was the area. He let his eyes wander around, seeing whores and their customers. He blend into the shadow close to an alley and kept spying around. A predatory smirk on his lips, shaking his head to get his head clear and keep control of himself. Then he saw him, his prey. He wanted to kill him so badly, but first proof. He followed the man keeping his distance not to be found out but close enough to easily keep track of him. It wasn't much later that he saw a group of teenagers, some younger than him he though others older. Jeremy thought they'd been going out or something. One of the younger ones said goodbye and left on his own, followed by the rapist. Jeremy waited, turning to Dexter. "This enough or do I actually have to see him rape the poor boy?" He asked; head slightly tilted forward to hide his eyes behind his hair.

**Dexter was conflicted. his job was not to interfere, he didn't do what he did to protect others, he did it to satisfy the urges, and normally he would just find out what happened, and kill the attacker later. But he knew Jeremy wouldn't let this guy rape the boy right in front of them, without doing anything to stop him. ****"We will follow, and if he starts to try anything, you go for the boy, cover ****his eyes before he has a chance to see anything, and I'll take down the man. we'll take him to my killing site, and you can kill him. if nothing happens, we leave him be."**

Jeremy nodded. "No talking either then? Else the kid might identify us right." He asked, just to be sure and already walking again in the direction the man and boy had left. He was thankful of Dexter, apparently he knew that Jeremy couldn't watch the boy get raped, you wouldn't be able to do that even if he didn't have such an urge to kill.

**Dexter was surprised by the boys forward thinking, "that's right, well done" then he stalked after him, his steps making no noise as he blended with the shadows in the way only a serial killer could.**

Jeremy was amazed at just how good Dexter was at this, how quiet he was and how well he was hidden; he slid into the shadows so effortlessly that Jeremy could hardly see him anymore. He was about to lecture himself about why the hell he wanted to compliment the older man when he heard it. "Stop it! Get your hands off of me!" His eyes flashed dark while moving faster. He had to stop the urge to jump at the man right away and managed somehow. The teen moved so he could get closer to the boy and come from behind so he wouldn't be seen before quickly wrapping his hands around his eyes and turning him away from his attacker and Dexter so even if he did pry off his hands he wouldn't be able to see either of them.

**Dexter moved quickly, his hand already pulling the needle from his pocket, jabbing it into the rapists neck before he could even fight back, watching as he slumped to the ground, a dead weight. he moved over to Jeremy, replacing the hand he used to cover the afraid boys eyes with his own, he waved Jeremy towards the body, as walked the boy slowly back towards the way he had come from, not caring for his pitiful struggling. once he got the boy far enough away from the scene, he released him, knocking him on the back slightly so that he would fall. By the time the boy got up and looked around, panicked, Dexter had already slipped into the shadows, and back to Jeremy.**

Jeremy had kneeled next to the rapist's body, growling as he punched him repeatedly in his face; standing up to kick his sides until he was sure something broke. Only then was he able to control himself and started to drag the body up. "Fuck! Heavy!" He grumbled. Seeing as he didn't know where Dexter's killing site was and he had no Idea how to get the body there, so he waited.

**Dexter arrived back at the scene and sighed, he should have known better than to leave the boy with the man. ****"Jeremy!" he scolded, "are you wearing gloves? NO! Are your shoes covered in plastic? NO! So until you get to the kill site, DO NOT MAN HANDLE THE VICTIM!" he grabbed the back off the man's shirt and lifted him easily, slinging him over a shoulder as he walked back towards his house**

Jeremy followed Dexter, he couldn't help but not be angry even if he had been scolded, even if he hadn't done well. He was so excited; it was going to happen very soon now. He would be allowed to kill the motherfucker! A thrill ran down his spine and his hands were twitching. Jeremy pulled up to Dexter's side and looked at the prey before looking in front of him again. He did know he had to feel

guilty for not listening, but the excitement was just too great.

**Dexter threw the body in the boot of his car, which was conveniently lined with plastic, and waved for Jeremy to get in too, before driving off to the kill site he had already prepaired for another victim**

**888888888888888888888888**

Well there you go guys! We hope you enjoyed it! Next part coming soon! Please be sure to review, if you do we will love you forever! XD

-iloveanimeguys XD


End file.
